Freedom
by Seishuku Arashi-012
Summary: Farfarello can't keep his mind off his first love. His thought's wander back to when they were in an asylum together.... Formerly part of Silver Twilight Blood


****

Freedom

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Weiss Kreuz. All I own is this idea, and my dictionary/thesaurus. :)

+Blah+ Farfarello's thoughts

"Blah" spoken words

/blah/ mental conversation's with Schuldich.

***Flashback***

"Okaa-san? Who are these people?" A nine -year -old Tsukino Shingo stood nervously in the doorway of the living room. He had yet to get used to the odd 'friends' his mother kept bringing to their house.

"Oh, Shingo! Come in and say hello, don't be rude." Tsukino Ilene smiled warmly from her place on the couch. The two men in business suits lifted their heads to look closely at him.

"I thought you said the one we were taking was a girl." A man with brown hair and cold brown eyes turned to glare at the woman. 

"She is. This is my son, Shingo. There's nothing wrong with him. It's the other one that I worry about." Ilene smiled again, and the mysterious guests seemed to relax. "Shingo? Would you mind doing something for me? I know that you don't like to talk about it, but would you tell them about what that girl did to your cat?" Ilene was still smiling serenely. 

"Why? You promised that I wouldn't have to talk about what happened to Georgia again." He didn't understand why his mother wanted him to talk about what happened to his koneko. She _promised_ that he wouldn't have to talk about her.

"I know I did, honey. But they need to know so that they can help Usagi. Then you won't have to worry about a thing, and you won't have to talk about Georgia if you don't want to." 

The two men were staring at Shingo and making him very uncomfortable, but he didn't know why. He knew that if his mother trusted them he should to, and because he didn't want to upset her, he took a deep breath and began his story.

"When I was six we found a cat. Mom said that it could be _my_ cat, and I named it Georgia, because that's where my dad used to live. Georgia was really pretty; all of her fur was black and she liked to play with me. Usagi didn't like her at all. She kicked Georgia _down the stairs_!" At the moment, the men weren't amused. They that there was a real problem, not just some kid who didn't like animals.

"Then, I-I came home from school one day...and-and...." Shingo burst out crying and his mother instantly stood and hugged her son. 

"Usagi had killed it. Not only that, she had completely mutilated the poor thing's body with one of my kitchen knives. She left it on Shingo's _bed_! There was blood everywhere, and Usagi was covered in it. She hadn't even tried to hide the fact that she had done it!" Shingo was crying harder now, clutching at him mother.

"Why don't you go on upstairs, Shingo.." She spoke gently to her son; she sounded like a completely different person when she spoke to him. The boy nodded and ran up the stairs two at a time.

The men stood from the chairs they had previously occupied, and one asked, " Has anything else of this nature occurred?"

"Yes. I've found squirrels, rabbits, and even a bird. She killed the neighbor's dog, and even threatened to hurt me!" She looked at them with tear filled eyes. "Please! I don't care what you have to do with her, just _please_ keep her away from my family! Just get her away from here!"

The two men glanced at each other, and the brunette answered, "We can take her with us today if that is convenient."

"Yes! The sooner the better! Just get rid of that little monster! Keep her away from my baby!"

"When will she be home, ma'am?" The other man asked.

"In just a few moments. Oh, how I've waited for this day!" 

Neither man was fazed by her joy. They had seen worse before.

___________________

**An hour later**

Farfarello looked up when he heard the locks on his door being opened. He squinted into the bright light flooding his dark cell.

"Here, Jei. Here's someone else who liked to play with knives...." One of the orderlies shoved a tiny girl into the room. "Try not to kill each other, would ya? I've got enough blood to clean up as it is." The man closed the door, and made sure that all of the locks were secure before he left. From what he heard, if either of those two escaped, all of their other patients might be killed as they slept. 

Farfarello stood from where he sat on the lumpy cot in the corner. He nudged the girl on the floor with his bare foot. "Are ye awake?"

The girl rolled over onto her back and looked up at him calmly. "I'm not really crazy, you know."

"They all say that when they first come here." Farfarello was fifteen and had been in this asylum for nearly two years. This was the first time someone had been placed in a room with him. He may be classified as 'insane', but no one could accuse him of being stupid. He knew everything that went on around him, and that wasn't just from paranoia, like some of the people there.

"But I'm telling the truth. I'm not crazy, I'm just not a big fan of animals." The way she spoke made him think that he was much older than she appeared to be.

"How old are ye, girl? And what is your name?" He looked down out at her, amusement clear in his eye. 

"I'm twelve and my name is Usagi." She made no move to stand from her place on the floor. 

Farfarello leaned over her and said calmly, "Did they tell you why I'm here?"

"No. It doesn't really matter. No matter what it is, you're not going to intimidate me, so don't bother trying."

He chuckled and grinned at her, surprised at her show of bravery. "All right, then. I won't tell you. Why are you here? Did you threaten to kill yourself? Or was it someone else that you attacked."

"Not quite. I killed by brother's pet cat."

"That's it? That's all ye did? I would have at least thought that ye had killed a person!"

" You didn't let me finish." The full effect of her glare was somewhat ruined by the fact that she was still on the floor. "I also killed some squirrels, some rabbits, a bird or two...and the neighbor's dog. I would have killed off my mother if she hadn't sent me here. That whole family deserves whatever they get. I hope that I get to dance on their graves someday."

"Oh, really? And ye say that ye aren't crazy. Of course you are. Ye wouldn't be here if ye weren't. Like I said, they all deny it in the beginning After a while, they forget about the outside world, and never want to leave here."

Usagi frowned at the ceiling; "I won't let that happen to me."

"Sure ye won't." Farfarello laughed and stepped away from her to lie on the only cot in the room. "Since you're new, ye get to sleep on the floor." 

"Whatever." She turned over onto her side, facing away from him. 

()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()

Farfarello jerked awake. He wasn't in a cot in that small, dark cell now. He was hanging upside down in his straightjacket in the basement of their newest safe house. He was no longer in the asylum; he had left there years ago.

+I wonder what made me dream about her? I haven't even thought about her for years....+

/Haven't thought about who, Farfie?/ Schuldich's voice enter his head, and tried to sift through his thoughts.

+Get out of my head, Schuldich. It's none of your business.+

/Ohhhh.... Did you have a girlfriend?/ 

Farfarello gave Schuldich a push out of his mind, and made sure that his thoughts were shielded.

"_Leave me ALONE, Schuldich!!_" Unfortunately, the walls of this house weren't soundproofed, so Farfarello's shout woke up the entire house.

He could hear Crawford's door open. A few seconds later, he could hear the precog's heavy footsteps on the rickety wooden stairs. The door of his cell was shoved open, and a rather annoyed and disheveled Brad Crawford stood in the doorway. The light pouring in from the hall reminded him of the way their cell would brighten when the door was opened.

"_Why_ are you yelling at Schuldich at three o'clock in the morning?" Brad was desperately trying to stay calm; Schuldich had obviously done something this time. Farfarello's shouts were usually just nonsense about hurting things. He hardly ever yelled directly at one of them.

Farfarello looked at Crawford with equal calm; his single golden eye seemed to glow in the gloom of his prison.

"Let me out of here so I can kill Schuldich."

"I can't let you do that, and you know it. What did he do _this time_?" Crawford was rubbing his forehead, hoping that the approaching headache would become discouraged and give up.

/I didn't _do_ anything, Braddie-kins! /

"Schuldich, we both know that this is your fault. You may as well tell me what you did."

/Farfie had a _girlfriend! /_ Schuldich's excitement was hard to miss.

"Why does that have anything to do with you, though?" 

/_Because! /_

"It has absolutely nothing to do with you, Schuldich. Leave Farfarello alone."

Crawford slammed the door shut and stomped back up to bed. Schuldich's door closed as well.

Farfarello tried to keep his mind off of the only person he had ever truly loved; the only person that had ever loved him in return.


End file.
